Size Enhancement
The power to increase the size of target. Sub-power of Size Manipulation. Opposite to Size Reduction. Also Called *Enlarge *Giant *Growth *Growth Inducement *Megamorph *Self-Magnification *Size Increase Capabilities The user can increase the size of anything and everything to a hulking giant, user can may allow target to grow their physical capabilities, allowing them to draw upon vast amounts of strength to superhuman levels. Applications *Accelerated Growth *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Supernaturally Dense Tissue Variations *Limb Expansion Levels *'Basic Level:' User can grow target up to twice of their normal size. *'Advanced Level:' User can grow target up to quadruple of their normal size. *'Expert Level:' User can grow target up to ten times of their normal size. *'Master Level:' User can grow target up to hundred times of their normal size. *'Ultimate Level:' User can grow target up to planetary size. *'Absolute Level:' User can grow target beyond galactic size. Associations *Absolute Growth Inducement *Body Manipulation *Density Manipulation *Elasticity *Endless Growth *Fat Manipulation *Giant Physiology *Giant Monster Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *Hormone Manipulation *Inflation *Mass Manipulation *Metal-Eating Growth *Molecular Manipulation *Muscle Mass Enhancement *Omnifarious *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Self-Subatomic Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Size Combat *Size Manipulation *Subatomic Manipulation *Superpowered Physiology *Transformation *Unnatural Size *Weight Manipulation Limitations *May cause collateral damage and destruction while in giant form. *May only be able to grow a bit larger. *May feel great pain and discomfort by growing beyond one's optimal limits *May have problems returning to normal size. *May be affected by Galileo's Square-Cube Law. *May lose physical density as size increases, making the recipient much lighter than before. *The user's size may hinder their speed. Known Users Known Objects Gallery File:Brandish Magic.jpg|Brandish μ's (Fairy Tail) Mass Manipulation is so powerful that she can drastically increase the topography of the Caracole Island where it went straight up into the sky. File:Shigure_using_Giga_Phantom.png|Shigure (Code: Breaker) using his Giga Phantom to enlarge his fist to shatter anything in one blow. GigantaNewCostume.jpg|Giganta (DC Comics) can greatly increase her size, becoming gigantic, and proportionately strong and heavy. In her enlarged state, her strength was nearly a match for Superman. Suika Giant.jpg|Suika Ibuki (Touhou Project) Galactus (Earth-616) 008.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) Giant Discord.gif|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) enlarging himself. Wyzen.jpg|Wyzen (Asura's Wrath) can use the power of his Mantra to increase his size to planetary proportions Beelzebub-1162236.jpg|Baby Beel (Beelzebub) turns into a giant to combat a monster. Way Big Full Body Pic.png|When Ben Tennyson transforms into Way Big (Ben 10) he can increase his already massive size to increase his physical power Toothpick's Ability.jpg|Sheriff Toothpick (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Mask of Dark Earth.png|When the Mask of Dark Earth is latched to someone's face, the wearer would become larger, more powerful, and more aggressive than usual. GigantavsWonderWoman.jpg|Giganta (Justice League) fighting Wonder Woman in her larger form. GiantPiccolo.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) uses his Great Namek form to fight Goku. Piccolo_the_Giant.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) increasing his size even further. Vegerot vs Zamasu.png|In his Power Stressed form, Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) grows in size and muscle mass, towering over Vegito. Giant_Bergamo.png|Bergamo (Dragon Ball Super) can absorb his opponent's attacks, increasing his size so he can store the energy. mm10.png|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Auxo_H.png|Auxo (Valkyrie Crusade) is the goddess of growth,and can induce growth on anything,even concepts. Wassi 99.JPG|When linked in a triad, Wassi the Vast (The 99) can enlarge his entire body. Sonic Lost World - Zavok.png|Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sabrina-apple-big.gif|Sabrina (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) enlarges an apple. Viras.jpg|Virasians (Gamera vs Viras) can merge with each other to produce one gigantic Virasian Robot_(Doctor_Who).jpg|The K1 robot (Doctor Who) grew to an enormous size after being hit by a disintigrator gun due to it being made of living metal. Ymir4.jpg|Ymir (20 Million Miles To Earth) grew to an impressive 20ft due to exposure to earth's atomsphere. Nancy Archer.jpg|Nancy Archer (Attack of The 50 ft Woman) grew to 50 ft in height after an encounter with a gigantic extraterrestrial. Mozler 1988 01.jpg|After being exposed to a strange scientific formula, Mozzler (Thunder of Gigantic Serpent) grew to gigantic proportions. Dark_Giant.png|Using Dark Giant, Jak (Jak and Daxter) triples in size. Giant clank.jpg|Using Ultra-Mech technology, Clank (Ratchet & Clank) grows in size, becoming Giant Clank. Giant_Clank_3d_art_ffa.PNG|When Clank (Ratchet & Clank) becomes Alpha Clank, he enlarges in size, though not to the extent of when he becomes Giant Clank. Enlarged Brandish.png|Brandish (Fairy Tail) can not only enhance the size of other things but her self as well. Cooties .gif|Because of HIM’s cootie vaccination the Rowdyruff Boys (Powerpuff Girls) are not only immune to the kisses that killed them last time, but they grow bigger with each one. Kamen_Rider_J.png|Kamen Rider J (Kamen Rider series) can grow into a 40 meter tall giant to fight by channeling the lifeforce and spiritual energy of Earth's living things. Giant_Freddy.jpg|A giant-sized Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Allu Majuu true form.GIF|Allu Majuu's (Marchen Awakens Romance) size increases in its true form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries